Behind the Scenes of an Inconclusive War
by simulacraryn
Summary: Relena hadn't asked to be rescued from 'Libra' by Heero, as a matter of fact, she was hoping to get her brother to desist with his nonsensical mess of a war he was continuing. Instead, Heero brings her unto 'Peacemillion' where she reunited with long missed faces and meets a few new faces, including one that just makes her hope that he survives past the war, in the hopes of what?
1. AC 195: Welcome to Peacemillion

I swear this entire new series was made for you, Maeve. Happy belated birthday 3 - I actually plan to make this a multi-chaptered with the first few years in Relena and Trowa's romance/post war lives.

As usual, I own nothing. No GW, nope. That goes all to Bandai, Sunrise and the big wigs!

AC 195

When Relena first set foot inside Peacemillion she was greeted by a barrage of familiar faces. Heero had been correct when he said she'd be happy to join a ship that would be happy to have her. While Heero was immediately in mission mode, looking for ways to stop her brother and the White Fang, Relena found herself smothered by the ship's tennants. The first had been Miss Noin, a welcomed surprise as they'd last seen one another in Sanc. Quickly she was spun to meet Quatre, another welcomed friend who quickly assessed her well being.

Duo grabbed Relena into a close hug, happy to see she'd survived the ordeals of the war up to this point. With a friendly kiss to her forehead, Duo pulled back and brightly smiled: "Good to see the aristobrats didn't have you killed, Princess. We've been worried, especially after his fanciness - see Treize, took control again."

Relena chuckled, knowing their worry was legitimate and understandable.

"Treize understands his position in the world, Duo." - Noin is careful to add in, the subtle hint that Duke Khrushrenada would do nothing to displease those of higher rank than he was well placed. Relena nodded, placing her arm over Duo's forearm. - " Treize was kind to explain why he was quick to dismiss me as 'Queen of the World'. He knew Milliardo has officially come undone and that it would be unkind and uncouth to prompt siblings into an 'undignified battle'."

"Remind me, why should any of us believe him?" - Duo plops down on a nearby seat, the snark in his tone undermining any of his body language.

"You don't," - Relena began, gliding towards a nearby bench - "But this doesn't mean we cannot give the man the benefit of the doubt at this point. We need to reach some sort of plateau,"

A deep, condescending laugh interrupts as Relena spots a pair of figures she'd never met. One of them wore a space suit and his facial expression gave away his Chinese heritage. He looked at her in contempt, whether as the other man with the wild fray of bangs in his face seemed indiscernible.

"So this is the Queen of the World?" - The one in the space suit asked, forcing Duo unto his feet and giving him a glare worthy of Heero's appraisal. Relena said nothing, trying to comprehend what she'd done to gain this man's dislike. Noin moved in her direction, almost distrusting of the individual in the room. - " Former Queen, if you were paying attention to the news, Wufei. You know, your mortal nemesis is now the new Ruler of Earth. So save your contempt to where it belongs, the war. Relena's done nothing to earn this bullshit, except be an ally to all of us."

The brunette by the man she now knew to be Wufei moved away, reaching ahead to shake Relena's hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Relena." - She heard him say and thus, Relena was forced to look up, greeted by a pair of smoldering green eyes. A small blush crept over her face as her mind slipped back, trying to place this voice that she knew she'd heard before… - "Oh yeah, Lennie, that's Trowa!"

She hears Duo call out, seemingly choked. Relena's attention and head snapped to the side, where Wufei held Duo in a headlock. Both men seemingly arguing and getting aggression out of their system in a matter that didn't phase anyone on board. Relena rolled her eyes at the on going state of aggression, leaving for Quatre to get in the way of their fight, Noin yanking Wufei rather rashly and Duo fielding complaints about someone pulling his braid.

"Don't mind them, it's a daily ritual by now."

Relena's attention went back to the brunette before her, a smile curving her lips.

"I take it that you're a pilot, as well?" "We indirectly met, Antarctica." - He fills in the information, quietly shooting a glare in both Duo and Wufei's direction. - "I was there when you showed up to read Madame Noventa's letter." "Didn't you patch in our channels so I could speak with Heero?" Trowa nodded, causing for Relena to offer a simple smile. The gratitude in her general body language conveyed to Trowa all he had to know. For a moment, it all seemed to them that the world, the war, outer space - it had all stopped around them. Noise was only background music to them, as Trowa quietly reached to brush a strand of hair away from Relena's face. - "Thank you for that, it meant a lot…"

"He needed to hear it, plus…" - Trowa paused, reaching to smack Duo upside the head as he was trying to chase down Wufei now that everyone had let go of each teen - "I lived with Heero after his attempted self-detonation. No one else saw what I saw. He was looking to die and anyone who would be as kind as to do him the favor. I think he was hopeful that Zechs would go through with it."

"That is what Madame Noventa said...and Sylvia. For what it's worth, I am glad my brother didn't go through with it. His life, none of your lives are expendable."

"They aren't?" Relena nodded, but before she could say much more - a familiar head of blonde hair caught her sight. Trowa glanced to the side where Sally Po stood, arms crossed and a wide grin on her face - "Relena! Glad you've joined us."

"Major Sally...or should I just call you Sally?"

"Sally works just fine, I am just happy you are safe…" - a gentle pat of Sally's hand on Relena's shoulder made the teenager blush lightly. Trowa felt his heart strings pull against his chest. This young girl meant so much to so many and here he was, wonder if he too, had a place amongst those people. But the way she looked at him, that polite smile that paved way to a heartfelt grin was warming him to her. A captivating girl and he, an expendable life to be lost in the field.

There is no true happiness for those who fight, like he.

"Trowa!"

His head snapped up, his eyes finding Quatre looking from a higher platform - "We have to go, Howard found some interesting stuff in the thing Hilde brought from Libra. Heero wants everyone to get briefed in before we go out there."

When Trowa went to follow Quatre, he turned his head to catch a glimpse of Relena Darlian. The way she seemed engaged in conversation with Miss Sally meant he didn't have to say goodbye just yet. It meant an excuse for later, one he'd gladly take before the final fight. For the briefest of minutes, he could've sworn he saw her look back - a trick of the eye, he tells himself before pushing his body upwards to float towards the upper platform. The war was coming to an end, but would any of them live past the war?


	2. Transmissions

AC 196

Mariemeia had gotten to Relena Darlian.

Those words affected Trowa in a way he hadn't expected it would. Here he was, trying to dismantle this rebellion before it became too dire and it would involve everyone and throw the newly formed government to all hell, nullifying his and everyone's war-efforts. With Wufei having lost his damned marbles, Trowa was left to play his cards close to his chest. This colony was home and Mariemeia's soldiers, not so much the brainwashed child, along with Deikim would tear everything down.

On the night after Relena had woken up, Trowa waited for every last guard at her door to turn in for the night, trusting the sniper team to 'handle it', should Relena go rogue. Trowa slid by, unnoticed - a gift of being nobody and becoming anyone could always appreciate, and picked the lock to Relena's room. Relatively easy, Trowa denotes. They truly wanted her to go rogue and have an excuse to execute the politician. Bastards.

The war, Trowa realized, hadn't ended and it wouldn't until every last bit of the old guard was extinguished, like embers of a fire waiting to reignite. A job he knew would possibly take years, especially with the preventers barely getting a dent in on the bullshit left behind by White Fang and OZ. - "Who is there?" - He hears, barely a whisper as Relena Darlian shifted from her spot in the bed and unto her feet.

"It's a friend," - He whispers, moving within her frame of sight - "I come with some news you'll appreciate, Madam Minister."

"No need to be so formal," - Relena replies, lowering her guard around the former Gundam Pilot - "Move from the window, they have sky patrols."

He'd been stunned by her knowledge of her surroundings.

"Thank you," - Trowa answers, moving towards the bed, where he knew they didn't dare aim their sky patrols. -"Have they hurt you?"

"No, but I don't trust the guards. Whoever is behind Mariemeia has them believing that I am still a representative of Romefeller and that Mariemeia has a right to the title as if it was Treize's still to have. Don't they know Romefeller was disbanded at the end of the War?"

"I am not aware how far aware a lot of them are, or were, when they served. I do believe you are in grave danger if they're as brainwashed as you believe. Madam Minister, do you remember Wufei Chang?"- Trowa counters, slipping Relena a glass of water.

"yes, I Vaguely recall him. Odd fellow if you ask me about him." She knew she'd not been his favorite person, with chang being her most vocal rival. Relena for the most part kept her distance from Chang, thus she was surprised by Trowa asking if she heard of him at all. "Keep away from him, he joined The Bartons. We are working to get you home, Madam Minister."

"Relena, just call me by my name. "

Trowa bowed, understanding what Relena meant. She was never pretentious and she did not expect to be catered to. "Trowa," Her voice dropped to a whisper "She says she is Colonel Khrushrenada's daughter. How much of a possibility is this?"

The remark caught him off guard. Treize did not seem the love and leave them type. As a matter of fact, Trowa did not wish to believe this was indeed a reality. All sorts of shit would hit the fan if Relena's words were true. "Relena...you know she isn't my niece...right?"

"I knew you were not the real Trowa Barton. I met him...when my father first met Deikim. I knew Leia, too." Relena confirmed and Trowa… no, No-Name felt relief that she never once blew his cover. If anything, his respect for the woman grew. "The real Trowa Barton was a disgusting human being, Leia was more humanitarian. Shame that she passed and that her daughter is being used this way…"

Relena's face contorted as she whispered. "If she is indeed, Duke Khrushrenada's child, Lady Une will lose her mind if something happens to her. Trowa...promise me something."

"Anything within reason, Relena."

"If I don't make it and she does, take her straight to Une. Protect her, because this is never what Treize envisioned." This petition surprised No Name, Relena's kind nature knew no bounds. A sage like mercy even against the enemy. Without question he nods, agreeing to her request.

"Thank you."

No Name nodded, wordlessly leaving Relena's porn. Without hesitation, No Name silently walked to his quarters. Word needed to get to Earth, mainly to one man. If Heero Yuy had an inkling of the situation then perhaps they could begin moving the others. So No Name rigged his CommLink to reach the frequency used by Preventers first, a single message was sent.

"Minister Darlian has been abducted from her last meeting. The colony seeks independence or war. Inform Lady Une."

He risked his life, but this was worth it. After the War life lost all meaning. Yet, being near Relena Darlian changed that feeling. In a moment's conversation, he realized that Heero was right in vowing his life to keeping this symbol of peace safe. Through hell and high water, she put others over her own self and this had struck Trowa in a way that not even Catherine's tears had. Moved him, to realize that Wufei had to be stopped before he could get into Minister Darlian's room and put an end to her life. An in-transmission stopped him in his tracks, Heero was acknowledging his message with a simple: I will mobilize that way shortly. Bringing Shinigami with me, do you have back up?

Negative. Nataku has gone rogue, joined the enemy in a misguided pursuit of justice. She is safe, I've checked on her. One more thing, she requested we keep the Puppet Child safe.

Figured she would. Transmission Over.

Trowa, or No Name, wondered at this point if Heero even realized that Relena actually cared for him? Maybe if he pointed it out to them like Duo did, it'd drive the point home? If Heero was stunted enough to not realize Relena's feelings, then Trowa would make it a point to actually take Relena on a nice da…

Why was he even thinking like that? What if she wasn't even remotely interested in anyone but Heero?

Flopping unto the meager bed, Trowa/No Name looked up to the ceiling, allowing himself an aggravated sigh.


End file.
